PROWL
by Escagirl
Summary: Aladdin fusion. Slash. Lockdown, captured during a bounty-hunting attempt, makes a deal with Megatron, the Grand Vizier of Iacon. To enter the Cave of Wonders and procure the datapad within. He didn't expect the datapad to contain PROWL, an advanced AI.
1. Chapter 1

**P.R.O.W.L**

Author: EscagirlUK

Pairings To Be: Lockdown/Prowl, Megatron/Optimus, others

Disclaimer: Neither Transformers Animated, or Disney's Aladdin, belong to me.

Warnings: None for this part, at least. Bad!fic, probably. Definitely. Cursing. Possible drugging.

This is written in answer to this challenge – tfanonkink(.)livejournal(.)com/3587(.)html?thread=4876035#t7509251 – for a Genie Prowl.

Prologue

Lockdown cursed as he ran from the Elite Guard. Swindle, clutching onto his shoulder, chittered angrily. He ignored the flight-modded turbo-monkey, using all his cyber-ninja skills to stay ahead.

Fragging Sentinel Prime. If only that pit-spawned glitch hadn't heard the struggles of Lockdown's target. If only he hadn't even been around.

Lockdown scowled, jumping over an alley as he came to the edge of the roof he was running across. He landed on the other side with a thud, and continued on as he heard the Elite Guard still following behind him.

Music suddenly started, seemingly coming from nowhere. The birds twittered along in counterpoint. A strange, familiar, feeling began to grow in Lockdown's chest. He took a deep, breath, his mouth opened, and – he viciously crushed the urge to sing. He was a _Decepticon_, albeit a neutral faction one, not a soft-sparked Autobot. _Primus_.

Lockdown cast a look of withered loathing at the nearby mechs and femmes who had broken out into a song-and-dance number. There were even other Decepticons among the affected transformers. Lockdown just _knew_ the Elite Guard spiked all the energon in the city with something.

His short distraction cost the muscle car, as Sentinel Prime tackled him and slammed stasis cuffs around his wrists.

_Slag it._


	2. Chapter 2

Apparently there is no measurement of length in Transformers smaller than a mechanometre. At least according to TFWiki and Google. Just gonna wing it, then.

**Chapter One**

Starscream almost tripped when he heard the almost inaudible, near incomprehensible, squeal of "Minibots!" that came from the mech walking beside him. He glared venomously.

Shockwave shifted slightly, almost guiltily. He couldn't help squealing. Minibots were just so fragging adorable. Almost like plushies! He wanted to hug them and squeeze them and lick them all over and do all sorts of naughty things to them. He wanted to taste every last mechanocentimetre of the black stripe on the yellow minibot, and the blue one had the most _deliciously_ pointy shoulder plates.

Shockwave's fans booted up as his core temperature rose above safe levels. Starscream growled lowly, glaring again at the other Decepticon. Why was _he_ the one ordered to escort Shockwave to Megatron's office? The seeker growled again, and continued walking past the rec-room, nearly vibrating in fury at being relegated to such a demeaning job.

Shockwave visible drooped as he lost sight of the two delectable minibots, even his antenna lowering. Then he perked up. He was being reassigned as the Head Intelligence Officer here in Iacon! That meant he could see those minibots again! Maybe even _court_ them! He squealed again.

Starscream shot another withered look at Shockwave, before they finally came to the door of Megatron's office. He threw the door open and stomped inside.

"Oh, _wise_ and _glorious_ leader, I, _Starscream_, have brought you Shockwave, as if you had _any_ doubt about my ability to do so. I _am_ after all, _far_ more suitable to be Grand Vizier than _you_!" Starscream drawled, prancing about.

Megatron's optics twitched, and he stood up from the desk. He began to stalk towards Starscream. Shockwave drew back, watching.

Megatron had dealt with the insubordinate Starscream, and given Shockwave his orders – which included the order to _not_ molest his minibot secretary, no matter _how_ 'adorable' Cliffjumper was. The large mech was now stalking down the hallways to the dungeo – brig. He could hardly wait to speak with the bounty hunter that was contained within one of the holding cells in the dungeo – brig. The brig, slag it. Megatron growled at his processors.

_Soon_, he thought. Soon, he would have the location of the Allspark. Cybertron would be _his_! As well as Ultra Magnus' lovely, porn-faced, son, Optimus Prime as his sparkmate!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the delay updating. The story muse keeps insisting the fic change from Cracky Bad!fic into Serious Business. Not happening.

Also. People. I'm trying to write a badfic. I'm trying to write a badfic so bad they spork it on the badfic livejournal. Stop faving it! *growly face*

**Chapter 2**

Lockdown grumbled and snarled as he slogged through the red Rust Sea, Swindle scampering ahead. When Megatron had first appeared before the bars of his cell, he had thought he was slagged for sure. He'd been surprised when the Vizier had said he would be willing to pardon Lockdown's crimes, if only Lockdown would retrieve an item from the central cavern of the Cave of Wonders. Lockdown had agreed, though he now regretted it. His paint was _ruined_!

At least he should soon be at the cave, if the directions he had been given were right. Triangulated dead centre between the Hydrax Plateau, Tyrest, and Polyhex.

He crested a rust dune, and there it was. A dark red ruststone ruin peeked out from the rust sea surrounding it. Lockdown slid down the dune towards the ruin. He moved cautiously through the ruin, keeping a lookout for traps of any kind. After a while, he found a staircase, almost obscured by a drift of rust, leading down to the next level.

Cautiously, Lockdown walked down the stairs, keeping an optic out for any traps. The ruststone was scarred and pitted with age, the steps broken and crumbling in places. He watched his step, in case he stood on one of the crumbling pieces and fell.

The flight of stairs seemed to go on forever. As it got deeper, the only light was from his and Swindle's optics. Lockdown was glad he had gotten that night-vision mod. A sudden screech in Lockdown's audio caused him to jerk and step wrong. He tumbled awkwardly down the rest of the stairs, head spinning, and with a great racket of metal-on-metal. Thankfully, the ride did not last long, and he soon face-planted to a stop at the bottom of the staircase.

Head still spinning, Lockdown heard the muffled sounds of multiple twangs and thuds. Swindle scampered nonchalantly by Lockdown's head, looking as though energon goodies wouldn't melt in his mouth. The large, spiky mech glared at his pet, before dragging himself up. He looked behind him, and winced at what he saw. Dozens of large steel shafts stood quivering in one of the walls of the staircase. In the other wall, he could see the faint imprint of the holes from which the arrows had come from.

Venting in disgust, Lockdown swatted Swindle away, and turned to trundle down the corridor, the only way to go. He couldn't wait to get this done and over with.


End file.
